Outcast
by Raising Evil
Summary: Finally updated to chapter 6 with 7 coming soon. A great war is brewing, can the Dark Magician girl stop it? Future lemon, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I was going to write a sequel to Brunette Goddess but Fanfiction.net is gay and deleted my two stories and suspended me for a week. But they can't hold me down! I am back with more awesome stories for you to read! I will always be here! You can't silence me because people love my stories! Now back to the story. It is in ancient Egypt and the duel monsters are real. It just came to me. ENJOY!  
  
I don't really know what I am. People think I am weird because strange things happen when I am around. I was standing by a cat and it just died al of the sudden. It wasn't my fault! At least I don't think it was. My family shunned me cause these things happened. My father used to beat me. And my mother never even cared. I hear them talking sometimes. They said that I would be trouble as soon as I was born. I am the oldest in the family. All of my younger siblings are afraid of me, and if I even go near one of the my father drags me into his room and.well.  
  
My name is Mahandra. I am a 16-year-old girl living in a world that hates me. I get the worst treatment in my family. I can't eat with the rest of my siblings and what I do eat is what ever is leftover. I have no friends because people know about my "powers." I don't know of any powers. But the last straw came this morning. My father raped me. He said it was to teach me a lesson but it only taught me to hate him to a point where I wanted to kill him. I can't take this anymore so I am out of this hellhole and I will find someone who appreciates me. I had gathered some of my favorite items and some of my good cloths. I tied them up in a large blanket. My room was extremely small, just enough room for my bed and a place for my cloths. I slid out my window and slung the sack over my shoulder. It was the middle of the night so I didn't have to walk in the hot sun. I didn't know where I was going to go but as long as it wasn't here. I wore a lightweight, white robe with gold trim. It was probably the only nice robe my parents had ever bought for me. I walked through the deserted town. All the shops were closed and there wasn't a single scrape of anything on the ground. Merchants would never let you get away with something for free so they cleaned the streets of any dropped items and placed them back in their shops. The whole town was like that! They never took pity on any one! Just look at me. A cat dies in front of me and I am the devil! Well I wouldn't have to take that any more. I passed the palace. It was an elegant building. The stone was smooth and it was painted with the finest paints. I wished I could knock it down. The pharaoh even thought I was a menace. I trudged past the building and out into a wasteland. I didn't know what I was doing. I would probably die out here. But I wouldn't have to go through this anymore. I trudged on farther through but found nothing. The nearest town could be years away.  
  
The morning sun beat down on me. I had camped out under a large rock. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I stood up and stretched. It was a ruff night. I had hardly got any sleep. I untied my bag of cloths and pulled out one of my robes. I pulled my old one over my head and placed it inside the bag. I dusted sand off my arms and legs before pulling the clean robe on. I pushed my long blond hair behind my ear. I turned and began to continue my trek when I noticed what looked like a large building in the middle of the desert. It may have been a mirage but I didn't care. I walked towards it. The building didn't disappear, it got larger as I approached. Soon I was staring up at its huge walls. I walked around till I reached the entrance. It was a tall metal gate. Whoever lived here didn't want any one getting in. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I turned around to leave when to figures dropped down in front of me. I shrieked and backed into the wall. They were dressed like ninjas. They both carried large metal scythes. They grabbed me by my arms and held me between them. They leapt up and over the walls of the fort and landed on the ground perfectly. I kicked and screamed as they dragged me towards the door.  
I stopped as they dragged me into the fort. It was made of smooth limestone. It was as elegant as the inside of the palace! Had I entered another town? They stopped in front of a doorway. "Request permission to enter master." One said. "You may enter," said a voice. They dragged me into the room and flung me onto the ground. I hit the stone floor hard and skinned one of my elbows. I winced in pain. "We found her slinking around the perimeter master." "Leave her to me. You go back to you posts." The two ninjas bowed and walked out of the room. The other voice was standing by a window that over looked the desert. He was dressed in a long purple robe that had many jewels on ii. He also carried a strange looking staff. The really weird thing was his hat. It was.just.weird.  
He turned and stared at me. He had a long, gray beard that came down to his chest. I couldn't see his eyes under the strange headpiece. "What was you your purpose for coming here?" he asked. I was a little frightened, not knowing what was to become of me. "I-I didn't mean any harm. I-I was just looking for a place to stay," I stuttered. "Why would you come all the way into the desert to live? Most people come here to die." "Well if I would have died if I would have stayed in my old town." "And why's that?" "Well.things happen when I am around.strange things. and people thought that I was evil." I knew he probably thought it was stupid. "Hmmm. What would happen?" "Well when I was five, I was petting this cat that I found in an alley and suddenly it just died... And once I was walking past these flowers that I thought looked ugly and when I looked at them they shriveled up to nothing." He stood quiet for a moment. "You did cause those things to happen," he said. "Hey! I-I'm not a cat killer or a-" "No you are a magician," he interrupted. "A what?" "This place is for people like you. People with special talents, who are rejected by the real world. Those two ninjas that escorted you here have outstanding speed and stealth capabilities. I, myself, am a magician. I'm known to these people as the Dark Sage. I created this haven for these people." She couldn't believe what he was saying! Magicians? What was going on? "Come with me. I will show you the answers you seek." It was like he read my mind.  
  
As we walked through the corridors I saw many interesting people. There was one man dressed in long blue robes, with yet another crazy headpiece. He sat in a room by himself meditating. His eyes were closed and his face had no expression. "What does he do?" I asked. "That is Maha. His whole name is Maha Vailo. He gathers power from all the elements of the planet when he meditates. I watched on and the man opened him eyes and stood up. He walked over to a wall that had many cracks in it and punched it as hard as he could, making an imprint of his fist. I couldn't believe it! He punched through limestone! "Come. There is more to see." We walked further into the temple until we cam to a huge lake. "Whoa! A lake inside a building!" I stood looking into it. Suddenly a green creature swam over a lightening speed. He stopped at the bank and looked up at us. "Hello Master. A new recruit." I looked up at the old man with a face of disgust. The "thing" was all green and slimy, with fins and gills just like a fish. "This man was cursed by an old lake woman after he drank the water of her sacred lake. His real name was Mathusala but we call him Amphibian Beast." "He winked at me and dove back into the water. "This way please."  
We walked up a large staircase. The walls were lined with stone statues. I stared down the endless rows until my eyes fell upon one black one. Suddenly it began to walk towards us. Its legs creaked like metal joints. He stopped in front of us and went down on one knee. "Welcome master. I see you have found another member to enormous family." "This man used to be a warrior. He was never killed in battle. It seemed that no mortal weapons hurt him so one day his enemies incased him in iron armor. Soon his whole body was made of iron. His human name was Goth but we call him Gearfired the Iron Knight. Go head touch him." I slowly reached out my hand and rubbed his shoulder. It was cold, and smooth. He was iron!"  
  
We walked back towards his main quarters when we stopped at on last room. "These are my daughters." He held out his hand. Inside were two almost identical girls practicing fighting techniques. They did exactly the same move at exactly the same time move in perfect sync. The way to tell them apart was by their hair and markings. One had blonde hair and the other had red. "They are Farore and Nayrue. They are the Gemini Elves." We walked back into his quarters. "Now that you've seen what this place is about you should have an answer prepared." I really didn't. It was true that I saw some unthinkable people but what if it was all for show. But then again did I want to walk in the desert some more, or go back to my parents. "You know what, I will join." "Excellent. What is your name?" "Mahandra." "Ok I think I have a perfect name for you. How about the Dark Magician Girl?" It was perfect! I loved it. "Ok!" "Good now time to fit you into your attire." He walked over to a section of wall and a weird object came out. "This is the Brave Scissor. It was invented to make robes for the pharaoh. But it began to kill many of the pharaoh's other tailor's. The pharaoh ordered it to be buried but I uncovered it. It made all of the outfits that we wear here. It will measure you height and size of your.well your size." I made an angry face at him. He chuckled lightly. I walked over to the mechanism. A round "eye" came out of it. It looked me up and down. After a few seconds the "eye" shot back into it and a little word appeared on its screen saying the work was in progress. "I will have Fairy Guardian escort you to your room." He placed his hands together and muttered some words and soon a tiny little fairy fluttered into the room. On her back was a large mace. This fairy didn't mess around. She fluttered up to me. "You room is up on the third floor." The third floor! Of all the floors. "Ok." I said with a loud sigh.  
  
We reached the top of the stone steps and I was ready to faint. " Don't tell me your tired already," the tiny pixie chirped put. " You should talk. You are flying." "You will be able to levitate soon once you learn to use you magic. You are the new magician aren't you?" "Yes." "Oh. A lot of people came in last night." "What do you do when you run out of room in this place?" "The master makes it bigger. You don't even notice when you flying." "Of course not." "Here we are." She showed me a large room. It was unreal! It had a gold-framed bed with beautiful white sheets. It could have belonged in the palace! "Wow," I breathed out. " The third floor is for all female residents. Enjoy your stay," she said as she floated away. "Wait you said this was the female floor." "Yeah female humans, fairies and other creatures get the first floor." She floated down the stairs and disappeared. "I am never going to figure this place out."  
I walked into the huge room. It had everything. Even a private shower! I knew I was dirty from the walk. She walked into the bathroom. It had a round gold mirror hanging on the wall over the sink. I closed the curtain in the doorway and stripped of my dirty white robe. I stepped into the elegant tub and pulled the cord. Soon a warm shower of water began to pour onto my head. I poured some oils in my hands. I rubbed my hands body. Soon the water stopped and I walked out of the tub. I grabbed one of the white towels and began to dry my body. Then I heard a cooing sound behind me. I glanced up into the mirror to see a floating ball of fuzz. I shrieked and covered myself. The small thing floated over to me and handed me a scroll. I took it and pulled it open. It read: I am Kuriboh. I have been appointed to you to take do all your duties for you. I am at your service. I looked up at the puffball. "A servant? You don't have to be my servant." It rocked its body back and forth. "No. I don't think someone waiting on another is right."  
It rolled its eyes and floated out of the room. He floated back in with another scroll. He wrote another not and handed it to me. It read: This is what I do. If you don't want me I guess I could wash dishes in the kitchen. I looked at the fuzzball to see its eyes all teary. "Oh.its ok. If you want to you can work for me." It closed its eyes and cooed happily. "Here you can dry my back. I handed him a smaller towel and he began to scrub my back dry. He cooed once and flung the towel onto the gold hook on the wall. "Thank you," I said with a smile. He snapped his small fingers and flew out of the room. It shot back in with a pretty white nightgown. "Oh. It's so pretty." I held my hands above my head and he dropped it onto me. Fit me loosely but it was a sleeping gown. I walked out into my bedroom to find a plate of fruit on my bed. "I picked up the card under the plate and read it. 'If you're hungry.' "Did you do this?" I said to Kuriboh. He cooed happily. "Thanks." I sat down on the bed and bit into one of the lush red apples. I chewed it happily. It was the first good meal I had had in my whole life. I looked over at Kuriboh who was just hovering above me. "Do you want some?" He cooed loudly and floated down onto my lap. He grabbed one of the grapes and chewed hit soundly. "You're a little cutie," I said and rubbed his head. He hopped up in down happily.  
  
We finished the meal just as the moon climbed into the sky. I lay on my back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "This is the best place I have ever been in." Kuriboh didn't hear me. He was sleeping on my stomach. I petted his head for a while, thinking of how my life was going to change now that I was in this palace. I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

-In this chapter of the tale of the Dark Magician Girl, She will start her training to become a magician. Don't let this site stop you from posting your work! Enjoy!-  
  
She was awaken by the morning sun the next morning. She sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head. Kuriboh floated into my room with a scroll. He cooed once and handed it to me. She unrolled it and read it aloud: Your suit is ready. Come down and get it and we can begin you training. "I can't wait to see the get up the are going to put me in." Kuriboh handed her one of her new robes and she went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed some cool water on her face to wake herself completely. She changed into her clean robe and headed for the master's room. She walked down the many stairs, seeing some new faces along the way. She saw a group of winged people she soon learned was Harpie's Brother, Harpie Lady, and Harpie Lady Sisters. She reached his room to find him talking to a little walking clock. "Hello Mahandra. I see you have come for your uniform. This is Time Wizard. He used to be a mystic that controlled time itself." The clock man waved his gloved hand at her. She waved back like it was normal. She had seen things like this yesterday so she was pretty comfortably with it. The master walked over to the Brave Scissor and removed a large box from behind it. "Here you are." He opened the box and held the suit up so she could see it. It was a pretty pink and blue dress. It had a pink lace skirt at the bottom with pink trim around the collar. In his other hand was, of course, the headpiece. It was the same color as the uniform and tall like the master's. "You can go try it on in the back room over there," he pointed to a curtain that hung in the corner. She took the suit from him and walked behind the curtain. The Sage turned back to the Time Wizard. "You say there is a war brewing?" "Yes. I have seen the future of the bloody brawl. The creatures that chose not to join with you are going to strike." He stroked his beard. "We will have to fight. I just hope the students are ready." Behind the curtain, Mahandra struggled with the suit. She stripped of her robe and was trying to squeeze tight suit. It was extremely tight that it clung to her figure like her real flesh. She pulled it over her breasts. It was extremely hard to do this cause she they weren't exactly small. In fact they were anything but. The suit pressed tightly up against them, revealing a lot of cleavage. The headpiece was a little easier to put on. It covered the complete top of her hair, leaving just the back and sides hanging at her shoulders. She pulled on the gauntlets and boots. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked rather ridiculous but she knew the suit would help her blend right in here. She pulled back the curtain and walked out. "Excellent. You look wonderful. That is the uniform of a true magician," the master said. "I feel kinda funny in this," she said. "Oh nonsense. It's fine. Oh I have one last thing for you." He walked over to a large cabinet and removed a staff. "This is a magicians ultimate weapon." He handed it to her. She looked it over. It was a long blue rod with a brown wooden top. At the bottom was a round green jewel. As she looked it over the master turned back to the wizard. " I will go and meditate. I will return to you with more details soon," the Time Wizard said. With that he twirled his staff and disappeared. "Dark Magician Girl, I want you to meet my apprentice," the master said. With that a dark cloud appeared in the middle of the room and then with a puff of smoke, a man appeared. He was dressed in purple with a purple hood pulled over his head, just like the master. He had dark black hair and dark purple eyes. "You called master?" "Yes. I know you are looking for an apprentice right?" "Yes master that is correct." "Well I want you to meet Mahandra, the Dark Magician Girl." He turned and stared at her. He looked her up and down. "Now she hasn't had any training yet but I now you can help her. You are one of the strongest magicians in the land." She stared into his purple eyes. She was enticed by his appearance. She felt a warm feeling through her body. He was a handsome young man of maybe eighteen. She couldn't figure out what was happening to her. She had never felt like this before. "Hmmm.I guess I could take her under my wing. Then we shall begin her training at once." He walked up to her. He was a little taller then she was, she only came up to his nose. "Come then. I will take her to the training area." He walked up to her side and twirled his staff in front of him. Soon they disappeared leaving behind a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
They reappeared outside a large wooden door. "Whoa. That was interesting," she said when her feet were back on solid ground. "If you train hard you too can harness that power," he said without looking at her. He walked up to the door and tapped twice. It creaked open to reveal huge cages containing dragons! "Come. You will begin you training in here." They walked in. She looked around at all the beasts roaring and snarling. Two men approached them. "Hello Drake," one of them said to him. "Please, I have a student. Address me as Dark Magician." "Sorry sir," the other apologized. " Dark Magician Girl, this is Dragon Manipulator, and Warrior Dai Grepher." She looked at the two men. One was dressed in armor that resembled a dragon skeleton and the other had large muscular arms and a long blade sheathed on his back. "They both have the power to control dragons," Drake said, "Where is you master?" "He is taming a new beast that we captured," Dai Grepher said. "Here follow me," Manipulator said. They walked over to the back of the enormous dungeon where they saw a man in dragon armor standing in front of a large dragon. " Lord of Dragons, Dark Magician has come to train his new apprentice." The man turned to them. He had gold eyes, with no pupil. He was dressed in long black robes and a brown cape. He wore a dragon skull on his head as well. "What perfect timing. Come, your apprentice can put a calming hex on this new creature." " Can't you do that?" She asked. "Of course. But you are here to practice so you may. But I will demonstrate it to you. Dragon Manipulator, bring in the new Ryu-Ran that we just caught," the Lord said. He nodded and a group on men brought in a cage containing a large egg. "An egg?" She looked at it curiously. Then the egg cracked revealing an orange dragon. He roared in anger and let out a long plume of fire. "The cages are fire proof, so it is useless," Dai Grepher explained. "Dark Magician would you do the honors?" The Lord asked. He nodded and held up his staff. He began to chant," Zum No Fobe Less Akre!" He twirled his staff in his hand and then pointed it at the dragon. A black beam shot out of the green orb at the end of his staff and slammed into the dragon's chest. The dragon roared in pain. Drake lowered his staff and the dragon stood not doing anything. "It is awaiting orders from Lord," Manipulator explained to Mahandra. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, You may try on The Red Eyes Black Dragon we just got," the lord said pointing at a cage containing a flailing dragon. She pushed the lace up on her shoulders to prevent it from distracting her. She held her staff in front of her and said the incantation. A black stream shot out of the top but fizzled out as soon as it came out. "Damn." She muttered. "Its ok," Drake said walking up behind her, "It took me a while to get it to." He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers on the wand. They were warm, a sensation that made her want to melt. She had to admit to the feelings that she felt for him. "Ok now do the spell again," he said. She said the words and again a black stream shot out and puffed out in front of her. She growled in frustration. "Its ok," he repeated behind her, "Lord, you take this one and we will practice on something smaller." Lord nodded. She didn't like them treating her like she was a child. She felt her face growing hot. She held her staff in front of her again. She twirled it and said a new incantation. "Hef Kia Sabe!" She screamed. A long red beam shot out of her staff and took the shape of a spear. It smashed through the bars of the cage and crashed into the wall. "What was that?" Dai asked. "It was a spear curse. It is very advanced." They didn't pay attention to the broken cage, to caught up in the curse. The dragon saw his way out and smashed through the bars and took its first step into the fortress. "Damn! Lord it has escaped!" Lord ran in front of it and prepared began to chant. The dragon swung its long tail around knocking him into wall. "Manipulator! Hurry!" The dragon wiped its tail again and sent them all flying to the ground. It then broke into a run and smashed out of the room. "Quick after it," Drake yelled. Soon he and Dai ran off through the door. "Opps." she said as they ran out the door.  
  
"Hurry, catch it!" The whole castle was chasing it. Jinzo ran out of his room. He stared down the hall. He clenched his fists. He threw both his hands out in front of him. A dark orb of energy appeared in between them. He threw it at the rampaging dragon. It smashed into its chest and knocked it through a wall. The dragon got to its feet and shot a fireball from its jaws. It smashed into the hall and the passage was lit by fire. The Water Magician cast a rain spell and smothered the flames. The dragon had continued its assault. It smashed through a wing of the castle, leaving a trail of dead bodies in it path. The master, against his own will was forced into safety. Dark Magician cast a binding spell but the dragon was too powerful. "Shit! What do we do," he asked the Manipulator. "I don't think I can stop the dragon. I haven't had enough experience." "We will find away," Drake reassured him. The dragon ripped through all of the creatures in his way. None of them had enough strength. Drake ran up to Jinzo who had just entered the passage. "Jinzo not even you can stop it." "I know. But I can't let it destroy our home." "Don't! Wait-" But Jinzo ran after the dragon. He threw another ball of energy at him. It sent the dragon sprawling across the floor. The dragon turned around and lifted itself from the ground. The roared in anger and launched a fire ball at him. Jinzo leapt to the ground and it flew over his head. Before he could stand he felt the heavy wait of the dragons foot on his back. He felt its sharp claw dig into his back. He cried out in pain. Sparks flew from the wound as the claw went through his back and out his chest cavity. The dragon flung its leg forward and Jinzo flew against the wall a crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. "Go Thousand Knives!" A barrage of knives slammed themselves into the dragons back. The dragon roared in pain and fell to the ground. "I didn't think I would have to use that," Drake said floating above the dragon's dead corpse. He landed by Jinzo's side. "Are you alright my friend?" He said, helping him to his feet. More sparks flew from his wound as he stood. "I should be alright," he said. "How errr," he winced in pain," How did this happen?" "My apprentice cast a Spear Curse. I don't know how she did it. It was too advanced for her." The sage ran up to Drake's side. "I see the creature has been stopped," he said looking at the dragon's dead carcass. "It seems your apprentice knows more then she thinks." "I will talk to her. Right now Jinzo needs help." Jinzo limped to the master's side. " He isn't the only one injured. I will find the others," Drake said. The master nodded and soon he and Jinzo disappeared.  
  
Mahandra still stood stunned in the dragon chamber. He legs were shaking. She didn't mean to release the dragon. She'd probably get thrown out for this. All around her dragons hissed and roared, trying to break free like their companion. "Damn." she swore. She began to head for the door when a sharp point shot out and blocked he path. She leapt back before it pierced her. She looked to see a tiny dragon with its nose poked through the bars. Its nose was long and pointed like a spear. She read the sign on its cage. It was called a spear dragon. She stood frozen in her place. The dragon withdrew his nose. The he stabbed it through another section of bars. It flew towards her but she couldn't muster the will to run. She closed her eyes and waited for the shearing pain, but it never came. She opened one eye and saw the nose only inches from her stomach. The dragon hissed and tried to push his nose further out. She heard the scrapping of its tiny claws on the metal cage. She opened her eyes fully and breathed a heavy sigh. She slowly began to back away. As soon as she moved the dragon let out a shrill cry and scrambled to push his head through. There was a dull creak as the bars began to bend and the spear drew farther out at her. Then a large shock rang out and the dragon flew back in the cage. The defensive shock of the cage had been activated. She looked at the tiny dragons smoldering body. It must have been rendered unconscious. She laughed lightly and turned to walk away. There was a painful shriek and the dragon flew at the bars, his nose erect. He crashed through the bars, despite the large shock and flew at her. She jumped to the ground in time as the dragon flew over her head. The shock didn't hurt it. Had she weakened all the bars with that curse? She didn't have time to think as the dragon dive-bombed her again. She rolled to the side and the dragon's nose smashed into the stone floor. It flapped its wings and cried out in surprise, as its nose didn't come free of the ground. She quickly got to her feet and watched as the dragon struggled. There was another crash from across the room as another dragon broke from its cage. She turned to see the enormous creature spread its wings. Not a minute later, another dragon broke free. The curse had weakened the cages! And now the dragons were breaking out. "Mahandra get down!" She turned to see Dai leap into the air at the large dragon. She ducked and he flew over her head and landed on its back. The dragon screeched and tried to shake him off. "Run! Get out of here!" She scrambled up and ran to the door. When she reached it she turned back to see Dai fly into the air and disappear into the dragons open mouth. There was a shout cry and then a dull crunching sound. In the hall, Drake helped more people from the rubble. "Its ok. I will get you to the hospital wing," he reassured. With a quick puff of smoke the person vanished. Then he heard the roar. He looked up to see Mahandra running a top speed towards him. "Mahandra! What happened?" she ran up to him. "The dragons.free. Killed Dai," She gasped out. "What?! The Dragons are free?! Damn! We must warn the master!" He grabbed her arm and prepared to teleport. Then a large column of flame shot towards them. "Down!" He pulled her to the ground and the fire shot over their heads. It was so close they felt the heat rush over them. "Teleport!' He shouted and the disappeared.  
  
With a puff of dark purple smoke they appeared in the infirmary. The master looked over his shoulder. "Drake?" "Master! We need to evacuate!" "Why?" "The dragons have escaped!" His face turned to a look of horror. "No." "Yes! They killed Dai!" He groaned and lifted his staff. There was a green flash. "Everyone! This is the master! Evacuate! I repeat evacuate!" His voice was a loud roar and it echoed through the chambers. He cleared his throat, "Injection Fairy!" A fairy fluttered out of the back room, riding a syringe. "How many injured are there?" He said. "Not many. Maybe five or six." "Get them out of here!" She nodded and flew back into the back room. "Come with me."  
  
The next thing they knew, they were in the master's room. "I have a secret room in here." He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled a book out. Immediately it slid aside revealing a staircase. "Come. We have no time to waste." They ran to the stairs and made their decent.  
  
They came out to an underground cavern filled with water. All around were what must have been left of the survivors. Behind them was a large pirate ship. It was painted blood red and had a red skull on it. "This is the Skull Mariner. It is a self-moving ship. Come on," the master said walking towards it. "This place is full of surprises," she said. Drake didn't answer and followed the master. She quickly caught up.  
  
Soon everyone had boarded the large ship. At the stern of the ship was a small man wearing a dusty brown vest and red pants. He had a large mallet strapped to his back. "Alright men! Hoist anchor! Man the sails!" He shouted. "That's the captain?" Mahandra said. "One of them." She looked to her left to see a large brown skinned beast standing next to her. On his back was an ax with a blade at either end. "Ummm." she stared. "Oh names Sharlax. Or Vorse Raider." "Oh." she said. "This is the vessel of the Black Scorpion Burglars. That's Tim. We call him Timidity though. The Scorpions specialize in stealing magic spells." "So the haven is evacuated," she said. "Yeah.we got everyone we could." Soon the ship lurched forward and began to float down towards the cave mouth. "We have a cabin for you," he said. "Follow me."  
  
The entered the bottom of the ship. It wasn't dingy looking at all. It actually looked like a hallway in the palace. "Right here," Vorse Raider opened a door. "Hope you like it," he said and walked away. She stepped throught the doorway and saw that it was as elegant as her room in sanctuary. There was a soft cooing and she turned to see Kuriboh. "Kuriboh! You made it out!" He cooed again. "At least I won't be alone on this voyage." She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the tight uniform that she was wearing. It was made small. She removed her wristbands and placed them on the sink. She started to strip of the suit when a knock came at the door. She pulled the suit over her breasts again and walked to the door. She opened it but saw no one. She looked around. "Hey down here," a voice said. She looked to see Timidity. " Oh hello captain." "Just checking to see if everyone's all adjusted to their rooms," He said. "Oh its fine. Thank you." "Alrighty then I'd be movin on then." He nodded his head and moved down the hall. She gave one last glance down the hall and closed the door.  
  
Soon night fell as the ship continued down the river. In the master chamber, Dark Sage and the captains discussed their plans. "So are we heading for the other sanctum?" Sage asked. "That'd be the plan master," Don Zaloog said. Don Zaloog had mangy purple hair. He was dressed in the same fashion as Tim but much taller. He had an eye patch over his right eye. "Lets just hope the dragons don't seek revenge on us," Tim said. "They shouldn't. They weren't known to remember the faces of anyone besides their own kind," the master said. "Tell that to Dai." Tim said. The room went silent. All that was heard was the crashing of the waves against the ship. "They didn't kill him cause he captured them. They killed him cause he attacked them, defending the life of another," the master said.  
  
"Well what's this?" A creaky voice said. In the black of night more than one ship sailed. Besides the Skull Mariner, vessel moved across the waves. It had black sails and the wood was warped but it held. The creaky voice belonged to the Royal Keeper. He was a zombie warrior that, when he was living, was to protect the tomb of the most evilest pharaoh. He was cursed by the pharaoh's spirit to rise from the grave and live a new life as the undead. "They seek to steal our treasure. Well we ill see bout that." He lowered the telescope. "`Ay Skull Servant!" Soon three dark figures appeared. They were also zombies that were sent to earth to serve. "Get da captain up `ere." 


	3. chapter 3

The Great Dezard was the captain of the Skeleton Crew. He possessed a magic that allowed him to revive the dead. He used to be a high priest for the pharaoh. He believed that as pharaoh you could control the world, so he tried to murder Pharaoh Yami but was caught and mummified alive. While in hell, he made a pact with Anubis, to allow him to raise the dead and get control of the world for the god. Anubis agreed to the terms and he rose from the dead, gained a crew, and was conquering the world, one piece of land at a time. He was dressed in white silk robes, with gold trim. He wore lots of gold jewelry and a gold headpiece. He looked out the window of his master cabin. The vast world was waiting to be conquered. He would rule the world alongside the great god. Lost in his thought, he didn't see the cloaked skeleton float through the door. "My lord," it spoke. Without turning he replied, "Yes?" "The Royal Keeper has reported another ship in our waters." "Hmm. They are bugs that need to be squashed. Eliminate them." "Yes my lord," the skull servant said, bowing. With that he floated out of the room. "The world is mine." Dezard said.  
  
On deck, Zombie Warriors mounted their Zombie Dragons. An Armored Zombie headed each troop. "Men, you have seen the enemy. The Great Dezard wishes them to be eliminated. Now go! Defend your king!" the Armored Zombies shouted. The skeletons gave a battle cry and their dragons leapt into the air.  
  
Mahandra's eyes shot open. She was lying, still in uniform, on her bed, a spell book opened in her stomach. Kuriboh had brought her a book of spells and she had been practicing some. She could now manipulate small amounts of water, small flames, and freeze water to ice. Kuriboh was nestled at her side. She moved slowly as not to wake him. Something didn't feel right. While she was a sleep, she saw a fierce battle. It was so horrible that she awoke in a cold sweat. She walked over to her window. The sky was scattered with tiny stars and the moon was full. The ocean seemed calm. It must have been a dream. She was about to lie back down when she saw a dark form high in the sky. Soon she noticed maybe two-dozen of them. She shrieked and jumped back as one flew low past her window. She then heard doors being yanked open and footsteps pounding through the halls. She ripped open her door and saw her fellow crewmates running to the deck. "What's going on?" She said. She then felt a light tapping on her back. She swung around and saw Kuriboh holding her staff. She nodded and grabbed it, running out the door and joining the fight.  
  
On deck, the black of night was soon lit by flames and magic spells. Decaying dragons fired pillars of fire down at the attackers. Sword wielding skeletons battled with the warriors. Mahandra dodged through the crowds. The air smelled of dead flesh. She heard a thump behind her and saw a Zombie Warrior running at her, his sword ready to slash. "Flames of Hell! Curse you!" She shouted and twirled her wand. She aimed it at the foe and a jet of fire shot out and engulfed his body. The skeleton screamed in pain as it was reduced to ash. "Thousand Knives!" Drake shouted and a storm of knives sent the one dragon into the sea. She heard a evil laugh from the side and was knocked off he feet by the Clown Zombie. It laughed again and prepared to destroy her. A bucket of water sat next to her. She raised her wand, "Water! Swat my foe!" The water rose from the bucket and splashed hard against the clown. He was stunned for a while, giving her time to stand. The zombie wiped his eyes and caught her foot in his face. There was a hideous cracking sound as the clowns face was smashed inwards. It shrieked in pain. It began to run around swinging its spear blindly, trying to find her. With one spin kick she decapitated the clown and its body fell limp to the deck. In her triumph, she didn't see the foe come up from behind and blindside her.  
  
The Dezard watched from his cabin. His sipped a glass of wine. "Excellent." He knew the ship was invading their waters but knew that they were more than pirates. They were the gifted few of the haven. The Dark Sage was his grandfather. The old fool thought that we could all live in peace. No! The gifted were the evolved few that would take over the world. Even the god Anubis knew this. He would destroy these fools then there would be no one to match his power. He wiped the wine glass against the wall and it shattered into thousands of pieces. "The world is mine Grandfather! You should have kept with me!" He then laughed aloud.  
  
Drake blasted down another dragon but more kept coming. "Damn! They don't quit. If only Jinzo was in fighting condition. I could use his help." A sharp pain ran down his back as one of the dragons clawed him. He cried in pain and fell to the deck. The dragon flew down for the final blow. His staff had been knocked across the deck. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. Then there was a roar of pain from the dragon as Vorse Raider leapt into its path and slit its throat. He shoved Drake out of the way as the dragon crashed through the deck and into the lower floor. "Thanks," Drake said breathing heavily. "No problem," Sharlax replied and handed him his staff.  
  
Down in the infirmary, Injection Fairy listened to the commotion above. "I hope everything is alright," she said. Jinzo stirred and began to stand. He felt a sharp pain and had to brace against the bed. "No Jinzo. You need your rest." She helped him lay back down. "But they need me," he said. "They can handle this." Just as she said that, the wall behind her caved in and a jackal stood in the opening. "I am The Mystic Jackal knight of Anubis! I am here to destroy you!" He drew his sword. With a mighty roar he rushed forwards to slice Injection Fairy. She screamed and threw her arms up in defense. A dark flash flew forward and knocked the jackal back. "You won't destroy us," Jinzo said, getting to his feet. "Ha! You are crippled. I can take you down easily." He reached back and drew a second sword. "Draw your weapon," it taunted. "Fine." Jinzo's eyes flashed red and crimson beams shot out and knocked the jackal off his feet, its swords clattering to the side. It slowly rose to its feet. "You fight with magic. That is cheap. Now we engage in hand to hand combat." He leapt into the air and his foot slammed into Jinzo's wound. Jinzo roared in pain as he hit the far wall. A shower of sparks flew out. Before he could stand a fist smashed his wound again. He roared again as sparks flew. "Told you that you couldn't win," the jackal said and raised his fist for the final blow. As it came down Jinzo caught it, twisted it to the side and threw him to the side. "You fight dirty," Jinzo said getting to his feet. "I do work for Anubis." The jackal said, taking fighting stance. Jinzo charged forward. The jackal smirked and leapt over his head, landing behind him. "Sorry. But you aren't quick enough." With that the Jackal Knight grabbed Jinzo's head and twisted it. There was a loud snap and Jinzo fell limp to the ground. He started down at his kill and laughed. "Fool. No one can stop Anubis." He then turned to Injection fairy. Before she could run he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. "What is your name?" He said. She whimpered but didn't answer. "What is it bitch!" "I-it's Nadalia." "Perfect." The next moments were the worst of her life.  
  
The battle raged on the deck of the ship. The zombies were swarming onto the ship. They seemed to be unstoppable. Drake fought hard along side of Vorse Raider. They made a lethal combination. Sharlax lethal blades could slice through the toughest armor. And Drake used all of the strongest spells to swat the flying enemies. But it was no use. The master had been retreated to his cabin and was heavily guarded. "The zombies seem to be heading towards the back of the ship," Drake shouted to his partner. "Your right. We should follow them," Sharlax said slicing another skeleton to pieces. The turned and followed the zombies. They almost caught them when they hit a barrier. They slammed into it and stumbled back. "What the hell?" Vorse Raider said rubbing his head. "An invisible wall. Its fiend magic," Drake said, looking for the source. "Your absolutely correct my brother." Drake froze at the sound of the voice. A cloud of blood red smoke arose and the mystery man was revealed. "Brother. You have grown to the magician standard. You should have stuck with me. Then you wouldn't have to die." The man had long white hair and crimson eyes. He was dressed in blood red robes that resembled Drake's. He also wielded a staff that was identical to Drake's as well. "Who is this guy Drake?" Sharlax asked. "I guess you could call him the devil himself. That's my brother, Valtex." "Glad to see you remember me. You may be a Dark Magician but I also am one. And I think my skills are stronger than you. I am the Evil Dark Magician." "So you are working for the Dezard," Drake said. "Oh so you figured out the source." "Only he can control the dead." "Than I guess you will soon be working for him." Valtex twirled his staff and readied to battle his own brother. "Can you handle him Drake?" "Yeah. I got him." Sharlax nodded and ran towards the back of the ship. "Why don't you just surrender? My power is too much for you!" "We shall see brother." "Dark Magic Attack!" They both shouted.  
  
Mahandra awoke on the wet deck. She slowly stood up. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. This wasn't the Skull Mariner. She panicked and ran to the rail of the ship. Across the water she saw the lights of the battle. "Don't fear," a dark voice said behind her. She jumped and spun around as fast as she could. A man in golden robes stood behind her. She knew he was dressed like a high priest. "You friends won't suffer for long. My zombies will sink their ship soon." "W-who are you? W-where am I?" "This is my ship. And I am The Great Dezard. My zombies brought you here. They sensed your strength and knew that I could use it." "You won't sink our ship. We have already destroyed most of you zombies," she said, working up a small amount of courage. "Hmph. You forget that I have the power to raise the dead. My zombies can't die unless I kill them." With that he held out his hand and revealed an eye symbol on his palm. "Arise my fallen comrades!" He shouted. At first nothing happened but then hundreds of bony hands gripped the rails of the ship and lifted themselves onto the ship. "You see. I am unbeatable."  
  
On the skull mariner, the millions of bones began to reform. The dragons healed and took flight. Sharlax watched in horror as the zombies rebuilt themselves. "They can't be stopped." The floor behind him collapsed and a purple head appeared. With a snap of its mighty jaws it grabbed Vorse Raider and chomped down on his bones.  
  
Their staffs smashed together. "You can't beat me brother." "Your wrong." Drake shoved his brother back. "Thousand knives!" They shouted in unison. Hundreds of steel knives collided and clattered onto the deck. Valtex kicked Drake backwards and onto the deck. "You are a fool. To go against The Great Dezard." Drake got to his feet. "The Dezard doesn't know what will happen to him once Anubis is done with him." "The Dezard is all powerful. Don't mock him! Dark Magic Attack." The blast knocked Drake off his feet and back onto the deck. Valtex grabbed him under the arms and lifted him into the air. "Now you will know not to go against the Dezard." Once he was a good height above the ship, he swung Drake by his foot and wiped him back towards the ship. "Die brother!"  
  
"Get in the cell." The 13th Grave shoved Mahandra into a rusty cage. "No need to be pushy," she said. He grabbed her staff. "You won't be needing this." "Hey!" "Enjoy your stay!" The bony pirate said and walked away. "Oh great. Stuck in a cage." A barrel fell to the ground in the distance. She looked in that direction. "W-who's there?" She said, her heart thumping in her chest. But there was nothing. She walked up to the small window in the cell and peered through. The battle continued on her ship. "They have to win. They need to rescue me." She knew they wouldn't know what happened to her. She sat in a small corner and brought her knees to her chin. "They have to come." In front of her, a floorboard lifted slightly then fell. She was really scared. "It's ok. I need to get a grip.no one's even down here but me." "Not true." A raspy voice said. She shrieked and jumped to her feet. The floorboard flipped back completely, revealing a hollowed out space. She took a step forward and looked into the hole. Nothing was there, just blackness. She took another small step forward. Then a decaying hand shot up and grabbed her arm. She jumped in fright and began to struggle. There was a ripping sound as the sleeve of her uniform ripped. The hand shot back into the hole. The right side of her suit hung down, revealing her breast. "Oh great." She pulled it up and tried to tie in back together. Then the hand shot back up and grabbed her leg. With a hard tug, she fell to the ground. The hand seemed to be a monster. The hand shot between her legs. She tried to back up but more hands shot up through the floor and grabbed her arms and legs.  
The main hand slipped past the crotch of her suit and two of the slimy fingers plunged into her vagina. She screamed and struggled harder. The hand thrust another finger in, sending a shock of pain through her. The three fingers thrust in again and again. Two more hands shot up under her armpits and tore the chest of her suit so her bust was revealed. Each hand grabbed one breast and began to knead and fondle them. She was being raped by hands! 


	4. chap4

There was a loud clang and she snapped awake. The hands vanished and the floor returned to normal. "I see my nightmare room is getting to you," the dark voice said. She looked up to see the Dezard standing by the bars of the cell. "This room projects the nightmares that seem so real that you actually think you are being attacked. I've had prisoners suicide in this dungeon the nightmares get so bad." She said nothing still trying to understand her circumstance. "I have decided to release you." "Huh?" "You are free to go. Here you staff." He reached through the bars and held out her staff. "I'm not sure." "Go head take it. It's yours." She slowly reached out and wrapped her hand around it. Something shot through her body and burned her insides. She screamed and fell to her knees, unable to let go of the staff. "Welcome to the Ship of Lost Souls."  
  
Everything flew past Drake as he fell towards the deck of the ship. Below him he saw the war rising in front of him. Was this the end of their race? Was all their training and struggle for nothing? Was the sacrifice of their lives just a waste? He didn't have time to think as he hit the deck and smashed through the wood to the lower floor where he crashed through another floor till he hit the ground. There was only the dim light of a candle on the wall. The bottom of the ship was where they stored their supplies. His body had crushed a crate and he was lying on a pile of rice and corn. His eyes fluttered open. His head throbbed with pain. He blinked a few times to try and figure out if he had lived or not. When his bodies senses returned he felt a surge of pain in his body. He looked over at his left arm. A large piece of wood was stabbed through it. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly slid it out. He sat up and the world seemed to spin together. Red blood spewed out of his mouth and onto his chest. He forced himself to stand. His legs felt like he was using them for the first time. He wiped the blood from his mouth with his good hand and tied up his wound. He was surprised that nothing was broken. He looked up at the whole and saw a body fly over the opening. The war was continuing. He heard a dull moan to his right. He ran to a pile of crates and looked over. "Nadalia!" She lay on the ground, her clothes torn and blood stained. He crouched down and lifted her head. "Are you alright? Come on say something." He eyes slowly opened. "Good you alive. What happened?" "Drake.your alive. We can't beat them.they are invincible." "No we will win." "She right you won't win." Drake looked up and he was hit in the face with a heavy kick.  
  
Gearfried ran across the deck and ripped another zombie to pieces. The Gemini Elves double teamed a dragon and sent it into the sea. "It's no good. They keep regenerating," Gearfried yelled. "We can't stop now." "We have to kill the source!" Gearfried yelled and stabbed another zombie. "The master is working on it! All we can do is prey!"  
  
The Dezard waited for his new subject to emerge from the dressing room. The pathetic little girl had gotten a large dose of his dark light spell. Her mind was now corrupted to evil. The curtain slid back and she emerged. She was dressed in completely identical robes like her old ones except that they were a blood red with silver trim. "So how do you feel?" "Just fine master." "Good then you are ready for destruction. Here, your new weapon." He handed her an emerald green rode with a silver orb at the end. The door to the cabin opened and Valtex strode in. "Ah Valtex how goes the mission?" "We are winning master." "Great. Now let me introduce you to your new comrade, Evil Dark Magician Girl." He looked her over in her tight uniform. "She is extremely powerful. I am placing her under your lead." "Yes master. I will be kind." "Then go. I have work to attend." "Yes sir." Valtex bowed and they both left the room.  
The door closed behind them and there was a click as the lock slid into place. "You are my teacher now?" She asked. "Yes." "Then I will be extremely obedient," she said with a tint of evil in her voice. He smiled and grabbed her arm. He yanked her in close to him and pressed his lips hard against hers. She didn't resist. " I know you will obey." He threw her to the ground. She landed on her back. An evil grin grew on her face. He straddled her hips and yanked down her suit letting her breast free. He didn't stop there. He pulled it completely off and then discarded his own robes. With out warning he plunged into her. She screamed in pain but he didn't stop, but thrust in harder each time. There was a slash of blood but he didn't stop. Her fingers dug into his back. Her moans grew extremely loud. He gave one last thrust before coming in her.  
. "I am your master."  
  
"Hurry up you fools! Plant the seeds!" The Skull Servants scurried around in the lower chambers of the ship. They were dropping down large brown seeds in the dark corners of the room. Master Kyonshee, the zombie martial artist, pushed them to work faster. "Good. Now back to the master's ship. I must join the fight." The Skull Servants vanished into shadows. "The fools will feel the Dezard's true power." As he walked from the room, the seeds had doubled in size to small orange pumpkins.  
  
Drake flew across the room and smashed into another pile of crates, sending up a spry of rice and corn. "You are as weak as everyone else on this ship. You feeble master has trained you poorly," the jackal taunted. Drake struggled to his feet, blood staining his robes. Before he could defend the knight hit him hard in the face. He toppled to the ground, blood running over his face and onto the ground. "I think you've had enough-Stay Down!" He slammed his foot onto Drake's back as he tried to stand. He was now pinned to the floor. "Time to end you misery." The Mystic Knight of Jackal drew his weapon. It slipped onto his knuckle. It was a long gold spike that had been engraved with designs. "Time to turn out the lights." He thrust the knife towards the back of Drake's skull. Drake closed his eyes and awaited his doom but it never came. He felt the foot on his back lighten up and he was able to roll out from under it.  
He turned onto his back and saw what had happened. A silver needle was stabbed through its chest! He recognized it as Injection's syringe. The jackal's veins were pumping with a green fluid. It was like millions of knives were shooting through his veins, ripping up his insides. He screamed in pain and blood began to pour out of his mouth as he crashed to the ground. Nadalia had collapsed to her knees. He knelt down to her side and said," Thank you."  
  
On deck the war continued. The Gemini Elves had been slain by one of the zombie warriors. Gearfried was still fighting but his armor was dented and cracked. He knew he wouldn't last long but he knew he had to keep going. He stabbed his blade arm into the head of the dragon zombie. It slowly stopped moving. "If only you'd stay down." As he spoke the deck behind him exploded and a huge, rotted pumpkin emerged. It had one eye and a small gold crown on its head. Many slimy green tentacles whipped around. "Oh shit!" Gearfried was swept off his feet by one of the tentacles. He landed heavily on the deck. "Bow to the Pumpking!" Those words were the last he heard before a dragon burst through the ground beneath him and engulfed him in darkness.  
  
The Marauding Captain slashed through a crowd of the zombies. "Come on men! Push them back! "Freed! Where are the reinforcements?" Freed the Matchless General pulled his sword from another zombie. "There aren't anymore! We just have what ever is left here!" They couldn't complain. The Fiend Megacyber had just thrown a hundred of the zombies off his back and into the sea. "I will keep by your side sir!" He bellowed as his large fist took one of the small zombies off its feet and into the air. Swarm upon swarm of green goblins trampled the zombies and joined their superior officers. "We can handle these guys! We will stay by your side General, Captain!" Yelled the leader of the Goblin Attack Force. The swift Hayabusa Knight sliced three zombies into pieces with his speed. He had the head and claws of a bird but also its speed. He made a deadly addition to the army. "You still have me sir!" A small, purple penguin chopped the zombies down to size with his sword. His size gave him an excellent advantage. "I'm still going strong!" "That's right men! Give 'em hell!"  
  
Valtex and Mahandra boarded the ship again. "We are winning," he told her, staring at the chaos. "Aren't you glad you're on an all powerful team?" She gave an evil smile. "Come. We have to get to business." They headed towards the master cabin.  
  
The large pumpkin seemed to be unstoppable. The green vines whipped around so nobody could get near. "Loft! Come quickly," the general shouted. The tiny penguin scurried over. "Yes, sir!" "Loft we need you to stop the Pumpking." He pointed to the large one-eyed demon. " The vines won't be able to reach you. Hayabusa will provide a distraction!" "Yes, Sir! I can do it." He lifted his flipper in a salute and ran off and He was joined by Hayabusa. "I will get its attention so you can go in for the kill. Hit it in the eye, that's the only way to kill it!" "Got it!" Hayabusa sped ahead and all the tentacles followed him. Loft took the opening and ran it. He got into striking distance when he was stopped by another blade. "You can't destroy the Pumpking while I guard him," said Master Kyonshee. "You are just a pile a bones! I will chop you up!" Kynoshee had a slip of paper stuck to his forehead. It was a mystic mark that forced him to remain and serve his owner. Loft dodged to the left and attempted a hit. Kynoshee blocked and kicked him hard in the face. He rolled back. Kynoshee thrust his sword down ward but Loft rolled. Loft ran for the Pumpking again. He stabbed his blde into its rotten skin and a pale green liquid sprayed out. It flew over Loft's head but splashed against his chest. "You fool. You released the ectoplasm!" There was a hissing sound but Kynoshee didn't scream he laughed. His skin turned a pale blue and his form began to change. "Great Pumpking! I use your blood to grow stronger! I am the Patrician of Darkness!" He was now dressed in a black tuxedo and a red cape. He had long white hair and sharp fangs. "The Pumpkin's blood will power us all!" Before Loft could move, The Patrician sunk his long fangs into his neck.  
  
The master stared out the window. His ship was sinking fast and his people were dying. "This is just as I prophesized. The Dezard has grown strong." He tured from the window and pulled out his staff. "It is the last resort." He was about to speak when Valtex burst through the door. "You old man, are coming with me!" Mahandra walked up next to him. "Mahandra!" "That's right fool she is one of ours now." "Valtex you speak through the dark mist the Dezard has put in your head." "No! The Dezard is the ultimate!" "I'm sorry then. Dimension Hole!" The master's staff emitted a dark cloud and the ship was soon sucked inside. 


	5. chap5

"Counter Curse!" Valtex held out his staff and it began to suck up the dark cloud. "You see old man, my skills are stronger than yours. I knew that you stupid academy could never give me the power that I desired. But the Dezard knew what it was like to want control over the world. He taught me to put my anger into my spells giving me unbeatable powers!" Valtex prepared his staff for a knockout spell. "The anger also clouds you thoughts. You might have seen this coming." Just then the walls behind Valtex exploded. A giant purple dragon burst through, snapping its deadly jaws. "Shit!" Valtex grabbed Mahandra and pulled her out of the way. In the commotion, The Dark Sage disappeared in a black could. "Damn! The old fool has escaped." Mahandra had backed into a corner to avoid the dragon. The hole was to small for its whole body so only its head thrashed in the room. "Come on! We have to catch him!" But Mahandra didn't move. "You stupid bitch! I am you master obey me!" He slapped her hard across the face. "B-but I-." "Shut up!" He went to slap her again but something grabbed his hand. "I think the lady doesn't want to." "Drake! But-. " Before he could finish, Drake tossed him against the back wall. "Mahandra quick, take my hand." She didn't move. Valtex stood up. "You fool, she doesn't listen to you, she takes orders from me!" Drake gave him an angry glare. He then felt a sharp pain between his legs and he crumpled to the ground. "Good my pet," Valtex complemented. Mahandra didn't answer. In her mind, a voice kept shouting not to do it, but an evil presence forced her to. The dragon was slowly moving closer. "Come slave, we have to catch that old fool." Drake sprung into action. He kicked away Valtex's staff and then put him into a hold. "Let me go you fool!" He struggled but he couldn't break the grip. His back faced the snarling jowls of the beast. "Sorry brother." With that, Drake kicked Vlatex in the back, sending him into the monsters mouth. With a loud snap, the dragon closed its mouth. There was a horrible scream from Valtex as he was ripped to shreds. He ran over to Mahandra and grabbed her staff. He tossed it into the dragon's mouth as it chewed. With a snap, Mahandra's close changed back to normal. She began to fall but Drake grabbed her. ".What happened," she said. "Nothing, you got hit, but it's okay now." For a moment, everything faded. The chaos and screams seemed to vanish along with the bloodshed. They seemed to be in a realm all their own. Then everything sucked back into reality. The dragon roared in anger. "Quickly." He pulled her close. With that the vanished into purple smoke.  
  
"Freed! Quickly, man the lifeboats! The ship's going down!" Freed's army was loading the last few survivors into the lifeboats. " I can't find the master, Drake and Mahandra, or Nadalia. Everyone else is gone." "We have to go. They will be okay." With that they boarded a lifeboat and they all were lowered into the sea.  
  
Drake and Mahandra were back at the bottom of the ship. Water was filling the room. Drake scooped up Nadalia. "What are we going to do?" Mahandra cried. "I can teleport us out." Mahandra backed against the wall. She then heard a loud cooing sound. She leapt in surprise and turned to see Kuriboh. "Kuriboh! You found us!" He smiled up at her and she took him into her arms. "C'mon, take my hand!" She grabbed it and soon they disappeared into purple smoke.  
  
"Sir the ship is sunk!" "Excellent." The Dezard sat by the window watching his work. "What should we do about the lifeboats?" "Send out the Corroding Sharks. They should take care of them." "Yes sir!" The Royal Keeper ran off. "And where might my good friend be hiding." He closed his eyes and concentrated on The Dark Sage. "You think you can avoid me." His eyes snapped open. "The fortress in the clouds. The building that we built. Ha! It will also be your tomb! Keeper!" The Bony messenger ran back in. "Yes master?" "Call back the troops, we have a new destination."  
  
Mahandra's feet finally touched the ground, except the ground was soft, not hard. She looked around. "Are we in the sky?" "Yes. It is the Fortress in the Clouds. It is the retreat we are supposed to go to if something bad ever happens. Mahandra looked up. The sky was a mix of black purple and red. It was dotted with tiny stars that spread forever. " C'mon, the fortress is this way."  
  
They reached a large fortress like the school, but much bigger. Drake pushed the door open. "I need to take Nadalia to the infirmary, you can take a look around. Kuriboh should know where everything is." Kuriboh smiled and cooed happily. "Okay." Drake vanished. "Where do you keep the food Kuriboh?" Kuiboh floated in front of her and motioned for her to follow. They walked down bright corridors lined with pictures of famous people. "Wow." Mahandra was amazed at the size of the place. The rooms were decorated elegantly and were all as big as each other. They entered a large dinning hall. Kuriboh pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Oh thank you," she said taking a seat. He then floated off. The room was vast and filled with very decretive tables. Mahandra adjusted her suit. Drake said nothing had happened yet she was sweating. That made the suit extremely uncomfortable. "Man, I hope I can get some clean clothes and maybe a shower." Kuriboh floated back in with a plate of fruits and meat, a glass, and a bottle of wine. "Thanks," she said as he placed the feast in front of her. "Hey Kuriboh, do you know if I could get a shower and some clothes?" He nodded. She smiled ad began to eat.  
  
Drake lay Nadalia down on one of the beds. The doctors walked over to Drake. "Just make sure she gets treated for her wounds," Drake said. The doctor nodded and they wheeled her into a different room. Drake teleported into the armory. It was a vast room filled with weapons and armor of all sorts. He walked over to the spellcaster section and grabbed himself a new staff and one for Mahandra. He then grabbed a blood red cloak of the wall. "I was wondering where the master hid this." He tossed it high into the air, "Curtain of the Dark Ones!" The cloak opened up and three beams of light shot out. The beams took form as The Skilled Dark Magician, The Skilled White Magician, and Chaos Command Magician. "Ah my three warriors," Drake said. "It has been a while, my friend," The skilled Dark Magician said. " It's good to have you back." Array also known as the Skilled White Magician, Shadow also known as the Skilled Dark Magician, and Chaos, the Chaos Command Magician all bowed to their master. "Where is the Dark Sage," asked Chaos. "That's why I summoned you. The school was destroyed and we were attacked by on the sea by the Dezard. The master teleported and we don't where he is. We are expecting some of the survivors to show up at any time." As he finished, they heard the slamming of the fortress doors. "That should be them now." They then heard a female scream followed by a loud crash. "What was that?" "Mahandra! Come on!"  
  
They raced into the dining hall to see Mahandra with her back to the wall and five cloaked figures standing in front of her. "They are the Dezards people," Drake announced. He twirled his staff in his hand. "Dark Magic Attack!" The dark beam shot from the emerald at the end and flew towards the intruders. The one in front whipped its cloak off and immediately the blast flew back at them. "Get down!" He felt one of his men tackle him to the ground. "Ha ha ha! You fool I am the Reflect Bounder! Your magic is useless!" The enemy floated above the ground. He had a round lower half and a mirror for a chest. His shoulders were equipped with mirrors along with his hands. He had a small head with a blood red cape the flowed to the ground. "I will handle them you four can finish the job." The other four nodded and moved closer to Mahandra. "Drake pulled out Mahandra's, "Take it Mahandra!" He tossed it to her. It was much too high for her though. "Ha! Nice try!" "Not so fast. Levitate!" She shot up into the air and grabbed the staff. "I've been practicing. Heart Crush Attack!" A giant heart shaped bubble flew from her staff and trapped the four enemies inside. Drake leapt to his feet. "Thousand Knives!" He held up on steel knife and whipped it at the mirror man. The knife soon doubled and tripled until a thousand knives shattered al of his mirrors. "No!" The others cut through his cape and pinned him to the wall. Mahandra landed next to Drake. "Are you ok?" "Yes," she said. There was a loud pop and the other four broke the bubble. "Just give us the girl," the leader demanded. "Fuck you," Drake said. "Now we will kill you and take her anyway." They whipped off their cloaks. The first one to reveal itself leapt into the air. "I am the Great Angus!" He was a red beast with huge teeth and claws and bulging arms and legs. The second just stood. "I am the Giant Orc!" He was a mass of muscle. He wore leather pants, had huge teeth, and wielded a large bone. The third leapt up and clung to the wall. "I am the Freezing Beast!" Its body was made of crystallized ice with one eye in the middle of its head. But when the leader removed his cloak, he grew to the height of the ceiling. He had a black body and chains hanging from his hands. He wore a jewel encrusted kilt and sharp earrings. "I am Exodia Necros!" "Oh damn. Spread out! We can take 'em." Chaos took on Great Angus. Chaos used his blade staff to inflict cuts all over the beast's body but it just seemed to enrage it. Before he knew it he was hit hard in the chest and he flew across the room, landing in a pile of chairs. Array fought with the freezing beast but was losing badly. Drake and Shadow Fought with Exodia Necros but he was too big. That only left Mahandra with the Giant Orc. She dodged his bone club as he smashed it upon the table, sending up a spray of wood splinters. "Sweet Intoxication Curse!" A tiny angel flew out of the end of her staff and floated towards the Orc. He smashed it into pieces with his club before it delivered its blow. "You stupid pixie. Your charms don't work on the extremely hating ones." He charged towards her with his fangs bared. "Levitate!" She leapt out of his way and he smashed into the wall. He shook it of easily for his bulk made him almost immune to pain. She swung her foot out and kicked him hard in the side of the face. She went to repeat the move but he grabbed her leg and flung her across the hall. She landed in the pile of wood that used to be the table. "We're supposed to take you alive but he never said we couldn't harm you!" He lifted his bone high in the air and brought it down towards her. "Mirror Force!" A mirror coating blocked the club and sent him tumbling backwards. "I've learned some new tricks." She hit him in the face with a spin kick. The flab on his face shook but nothing seemed to happen. He swung one of his massive arms and knocked her into a wall. "Want don't you just surrender?" "Why don't you? Staff to Sword!" Her staff began to change. It grew a sharp blade and a handle with a heart shaped jewel at the end. Drake glanced over at Mahandra. She was using some good skill in her hexes. It was amazing. She couldn't do the taming charm but the staff to sword was a very difficult one. He was caught off guard as one of the large black fists knocked him through the wall. The wall quickly repaired itself since the fortress was made of clouds. He staggered to his feet. This was impossible. Exodia Necros was much too large and his dark aurora seemed to dissolve their attacks. And Great Angus and Giant Orc had thick bulks so physical and magical attacks seemed to barley scratch the surface. And the Freezing Beast's ice like body was actually made of diamond, which was almost indestructible. Why would the Dezard send these creatures just for Mahandra? What did she have of the Dezards? Wait! She did used to be under his mind control. Maybe he implanted his plans in her mind, thinking we could never turn her back. He needed to protect her. Drake ran back into the dinning hall where the battle raged on. "Array, Shadow, Chaos! Quickly, let's combine our power, we need to form the cannon!" The looked at him with looks of horror. "But sir, we only used that once, it has the power to wipe this place apart!" "I know but I have a plan! Now, I will be the fuser, you summon the parts! Now!" They all thought it to be risky but they trusted their master. " X- Head Cannon!" Array's staff began to glow. "Y- Dragon Head!" Shadow's staff also glowed with black light. " Z- Metal Tank!" Chaos thrust his staff into the air to complete the spell. Lightening crackled from above, forming a portal on the ceiling. Drake ran over to Mahandra. The four beasts were distracted by the commotion. "Quickly, flatten yourself against the wall, this is going to be big!" She nodded and squeezed herself into a corner. There was a loud crash of thunder and a yellow tank, almost as big as the room, fell from the roof. It had a gold eye on the front of its base and two long arms with the runners. It crashed to the ground, almost crushing them. Next a red metal dragon flew out of the portal. It had large wings that prevented it from moving, so it just hovered, whipping its long tail. Last, a blue floating robot, equip with large arms and huge shoulder cannons, dropped out. These three things had completely thrashed the room. "Now Drake! The fusion!" Drake raised his staff. "Open. Fusion Gate!" A large door opened above Drake. It sucked up the three mechanical armories. At first there was only the lightening that shot out of the vortex but then, it spat out the something that completely filled the room. Its body crushed the wall around it so it could fit. "Damn! I thought the room was big enough," Drake swore, " levitate!" He leapt into the air and got ahead of the tank. It was still slowly emerging from the vortex. He saw Mahandra still pressed in the corner. He knew that the yellow arm of the tank would smash through that point. He swooped down and grabbed her hand, right before the tank arm crushed the corner. Array, Chaos, and Shadow quickly rejoined his ranks. " Sir, the tank crushed Great Angus and Giant Orc. The Freezing Beast leapt on to one of the walls but the wall collapsed and we haven't seen him since. Exodia Necros, well he moved back into one of the hallways right in from of the cannon. The corridor is too small for him to move in it so we have him," Shadow reported. "Perfect! Mahandra, use your levitation to stay up here, in fact, all of you, move to the roof! If the explosion destroys the fortress, at least you'll survive." "But," Mahandra said, "aren't you coming with?" "No. I am the only one who can activate the cannon." "But it could kill you!" She protested. "I know, but they want you, when I took you as my apprentice I swore to protect you. This fiend can't leave here alive, he knows too much. If he reports back to the Dezard, he will send more men. I have to do this." "I won't let you kill yourself!" He ignored her shouts of protest. "Chaos, teleport her to the roof, I will meet up with you, if I survive. Go now!" "No Drake!" But Mahandra was cut short as they disappeared into black smoke. The yellow tank was now the base, holding the dragon and the robot, which was plugged into the back of the dragon. All of this was combined to create a very deadly weapon. Drake landed on the blue robot's head. "Weapons armed!" Drake shouted. Two panels opened on both arms of the tank, the dragon opened its mouth, and the robot pointed its cannons at Exodia Necros. "Fire! XYZ- Dragon Cannon!" The room began to fill with bolt of lightening. Drake could see the power building in each monsters cannons. Then the cannon jolted back and with an ear-splitting roar, the cannon released its fire.  
  
Up on the roof the four magicians waited. Suddenly the fortress began to shake violently. "Quick levitate", Array instructed. They all leapt into the air. The west wall of the fortress exploded with large bang. A large beam of light blasted Exodia Necros out of the fortress. They all watched as he exploded into tiny black pieces. "The fortress didn't collapse! Drake might still be alive!" 


	6. chap6

Disclaimer: I've updated and people go through it so fast... Well here's chapter six, I know you'll all finish it fast. I wouldn't mind if anyone would even give me some suggestions. It would let the people see what they wanted. So feel free to recommend anything and I may add it in.  
  
The Dezard opened his eyes. "Interesting show of power. Those five weren't worthy enough. That stupid girl knows of my plans. And if the Sage gets to the fortress and reads her mind those stupid fools will destroy me." "May I be of service master?" A mysterious voice said. The Dezard turned from the ships window to face the new presence. "Ah, Vampire Lord, one of my most loyal subjects and my second hand man. What do you propose?" "Well, I think I should be the next one to infiltrate the base. I am much stronger that those fools. Me and my men will destroy all of them!"  
  
The four magicians teleported back into the dinning hall. Still sitting in the middle of the room was the Dragon Cannon. It had smoke rising of it from the heavy blast. "Drake! Drake, are you okay?" Mahandra shouted. There was no answer. "The recoil from the blast probably threw him backwards," Array said. The walls of the room had begun to reform in the new shape of the room. They all spun around and saw drake lying a few feet away, at the end of the main hall. Mahndra landed on the ground and ran over to him quickly. She knelt down beside him and the others landed around him. She turned him onto his back. His face was beat up with scratches and cuts. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Quickly, elevate his head," Chaos said. Mahandra picked him up in her arms. He immediately began to cough and choke, causing more blood to spray out of his mouth. "We'll take him to the hospital wing," Shadow said. All three of them vanished with Drake, leaving Mahandra sitting silently in the hall.  
If only he had come with them he wouldn't be on the brink of death. There had to be another way to stop the freak. And it was her fault that they had come here anyway. When ever she was around something bad happened. The dragons got loose because of her, then she was brain washed, and now her friends were dying because they wanted to get to her. "And I thought this school could help me..." She slowly got to her feet. She didn't eveen know how to leave. They were in the sky! This was no more fun then living with her parents.  
She slowly began to walk down the long hallway, her shoulders hunched. She then stopped. She had that feeling, the feeling you get when you think someone if following you. She glanced over her shoulder. Her shadow seemed longer than usual... Suddenly her shadow started to rise up from the floor and take shape. She didn't wait to see what it looked like as she broke into a run. She didn't know where to go! She had never been in this place before, didn't know where the hospital wing was, and didn't learn how to teleport yet! And weren't there shadows everywhere? Didn't everything cast shadows? She rounded a corner and flattened herself against the wall, panting. Slowly she looked around the corner. It was gone! The hall was empty! Had she imagined it? She then got a chill down her spin as two black arms draped over her shoulders and crossed below her neck, like someone almost hugging her from behind. Then the mysterious arms spun her around to look the enemy in the eyes.  
It was a male. He had faded green hair and very pale skin. His eyes were violet and he was dressed in black with a dark purple cape. He had a small grin on his face, revealing a sharp fang. He removed his hands from her shoulders. "W-who're you?" she studdered. "I am known as Daimon, the Vampire Lord," he spoke in a calm voice. She slowly raised her staff, ready to strike. "You won't need that my love," he said, and with a wave of his hand she dropped it. Something about his eyes entranced her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She couldn't even blink. "W-what do you want?" He put his finger to her lips. "I want you love," he slowly placed his lips on hers. She would have broke away instantly but...she couldn't. She returned the kiss. Something made her want him. He then started to kiss her neck, making her shudder. Then she felt a sharp pain in her neck, like two needle had pierced her skin. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing emerged. She then felt him sucking hard on her neck. The color began to drain from her face. The tips of her fingers were going numb. Then the color disappeared from her eyes. Daimon lifted his head from her neck and let her slowly fall to the ground. His once whit fangs were now stained. He licked his lips and smiled with delight. "Females blood is always the sweetest." He then melted back into the shadows.  
  
Drake opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. He bagan to sit up. "Hold on mister, your not leabing yet." He recognized the voice as The Injection Fairy. She walked over and slowly eased him onto his back. "You went through a couple of walls Drake. You won't be up and about 'till the Red Medicine kicks in." "Where are the others?" "Well the three guys who brought you here were heading back up to the Dining Hall." "Mahandra, where was she?" "I didn't see her. She didn't come down." "I have to go get her," he slowly began to get up again. "Dammit Drake. I told you to lie down! Don't make me use this," She was indicating the syringe the she was surfing on. He quickly laid back down. She'd be all right. Those three would bring her down here. If something else didn't get to her first...  
  
"We shouldn't have left her," Shadow said. "We forgot about her. We were to busy getting Drake to the hospital wing," Array said. "Shut up both of you, I hear something," Chaos said. They stopped on the marble staircase. "What- ""Shh! It's... It sounds like breathing..." They looked around. "I didn't hear any footsteps," Array said. Chaos Looked around. The only light was from a few torches. The it was late in the evening now and the sun was practically gone. Behind them, in the shadows, two purple slits appeared. The shadows began to pull themselves of the wall. Array glanced over his shoulder. He saw the black mound taking shape. "Look! Behind us," He shouted. They all spun around. They dark shape took its human shape. "Greetings my good sirs," Daimon said. They all raised their staffs. "What is your business Vampire Lord?" "Ha! You do remember me. I remember you three as well, Chaos, Shadow and Array." "We also remember that you hypnosis only works on females," Shadow said. "I am quite the womanizer. As a matter of fact, someone found that out today. One of yours," He grinned his eil grin that revealed his now white fangs. "Mahandra! You bastard, you didn't!" "Oh yes she was a pretty one, she tasted so sweet, not like you three lead heads would know that. All you can do is take orders from that big headed Drake." "He is our master, we still follow his lead," Array said. "Oh yes I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you lover," he taunted. Array threw a punch at him. Daimon moved his head and dodged the blow with ease. "You must be quicker." He went down and tripped him. While still in the air, Daimon got back to his feet and kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into his comrades. They all strugged to their feet. "Three against one... Okay seems fare!" Daimon lunged forward, dodging blows from al around him. He elbowed Shadow in the stomach the kicked up at Chaos. Chaos caught his leg but Daimon Grabbed Shadow for leverage and used his free leg to hit Chaos in the face. He then flipped Shadow over his shoulder and onto Chaos. Arra charged towards him. Daimon sunk into the shadowed wall and came up behind him, grabbing him around the upper half and pulling him into the shadows. He then dropped him from the ceiling onto his friends. Daimon then appeared from the floor. "You three are pathetic. Now I know why the girl was so easy to get to, you three assholes were protecting her." He combed some loose strands of hair from his face. Array thried getting to his feet but Daimon kicked him in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground lacking breath. "you three don't deserve to exist. You're failures and you always have been. The Dezard beat you fools once before and this time we will spare none of you. You are vile beings!" Just then a chain wrapped around Daimon's neck from behind. With a hard tug it ripped him off his feet and on the ground. "Don't tell me you have forgotten us Daimon," said a feminine voice. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy. "Amazoness Chain Woman! You are trying to stop me?" She yanked hard on the chain causing him to choke and gasp for air. "She's not alone," said another female voice. "Amozoness Swordswoman!" Chaos shouted. They both were dressed in short skirts and skimpy tops for covering their large breasts. They were muscular with long flowing hair. Amozoness Swordswoman knelt down beside Daimon. "You've been a naughty boy, time for punishment!" She drew her long blade. Daimon knew that because he was a vampire that he should avoid sharp objects. He reached up and broke the chain around his neck. Not even you bitches can take m- "He was cut short as the Swordswoman stabbed him in the chest with her sword. He looked down at the sharp object in his chest. "Well," he said swallowing deeply, " that's a real kill joy... Oh shit!" His face began to decay and his clothes became more baggy. He fell to his knees and cried out. Shadows seemed to spew from his mouth and eyes. The chain woman knelt down and captured some of the black liquid in a jar. Soon the great Vampire Lord was nothing but a bag of bones. The three apprentices walked over to the two dames. "Good to see you Shalimar," Shadow said, shaking the swordwomans's hand. "Same here, Shadow," she replied. "Glad to see we're not the only things in the castle, eh Nichole," Array said to the chain woman. "Yes it is." "What is that stuff you took from him," Chaos asked. "His blood, you friend who was bitten will have to drink it if she wishes to be human again. "We must find her quickly before she is turned into a vampire," Shalimar said. "Will we still be able to save her if she does?" "Yes but it will be more difficult." "Then let's get going!" As they ran up the stairs and away from the skeleton, something happened. The skull was grinning. The fangs in its mouth were pearly white. It was the same eerie smile of the former Vampire Lord. Except now, that smile appeared on a new feminine face... 


End file.
